1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to mechanical devices that produce visual effects. More particularly, it relates to a device that produces toroidal-shaped bubbles when operated while immersed in a liquid medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some people who smoke cigars, cigarettes or pipes are able to blow smoke rings by holding their lips a certain way and exhaling with a brief puff. The present inventor, after extended practice and multiple attempts, successfully duplicated that effect under water by forming his mouth a certain way and exhaling with a brief puff; the result was a toroid or ring of air that ascended to the surface of the water, expanding in size as it approached the surface, and making a distinctive sound upon breaking the surface.
The effect is visually entertaining, but most individuals cannot perform the feat without considerable practice, nor can the effect be produced a large number of times in succession without a mechanical aid. Accordingly, the present inventor began work on a mechanical device that would facilitate the formation of underwater air rings.
After work had begun, a report appeared in the news media that dolphins in Hawaii had been observed blowing air rings under the water. Apparently, they do so for entertainment purposes.
There are no known mechanical devices that facilitate the formation of toroidal air bubbles under water or other liquids. Apparently, the only prior art is the inventor's and the dolphin's physical production of the rings.
In view of the highly attractive and entertaining appearance and behavior of the ring-shaped air bubbles, a device that would enable everyone, including children, to produce them substantially without effort and extended practice would be desireable.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed device could be provided.